


【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(上)

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [1]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ※背景的时间线：妹妹篇前后，但已遭魔改※ABO背景，可能涉及轻微生子描写※ooc绝对有、全文欢脱
Relationships: Accelerator(Top!)/ Kamijou Touma(Bottom! )
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 1





	【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(上)

大桥上，一男一女正在激烈的争吵着，应该说，激烈的始终只有穿着常盘台制服的女孩子，站在他对面的刺猬头男孩子始终很冷静。

「想要终结实验，你其实不用去送死的。只要反过来想，让一方通行失去实验价值就好了。」

「为此，让我这个LV0，去对付他吧！」

「开什么玩笑？！对方可是学园都市LV5第一位，你真以为有胜算吗？！更何况…..」更何况你还是个omaga！

然而，对于少女说出口的以及未说出口的话，刺猬头少年只有回以一个相当可靠的微笑，而看到少年同时露出的坚定无比的眼神，少女知道，自己又输了，他只好妥协的闭了闭眼，叹了口气，「今天的实验场地…是在…..」

说完之后，少女也只能默默地看着自己暗暗心仪的少年，头也不回地跑了出去，拦都拦不下，此时少女还不知道，自己日后将会无比后悔没有拦下他，后悔一辈子…….

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条当麻带着无比紧张的情绪穿梭在大街小巷，凭借着对路的熟悉不停的超近道，力求早一刻奔到那个派车场，也就是放电妹刚刚说出的实验场地。

当然，他会这样分秒必争的奔跑，除了要拯救有生命危险的御版妹之外，另一个重要原因便是自身的身体状况不允许，当然，他无病无痛，他的不适完完全全都是自己的第二性别造成的。

真的是不幸到底啊！就连牵扯到第二性别，他依旧衰运连连，先不说自己一个看起来不弱气的人，就这么凑巧的分化成了omega，那个传说中以「柔弱、胆小怕事、娇小」为特色(？)的第二性别；更不幸的是，因为自己体质特殊的缘故，大家都习惯在用，且没有任何差错的抑制剂，硬生生地只体现了一半的效果，这也就导致于上条当麻每次的发情期，都会比别人格外的辛苦。

而今天，好死不死，便是他每个月固定来的发情期的第一天，在不停奔跑的这个当下，上条当麻渐渐感到力不从心了，全身上下也很明显地开始在骚动着，是的！或许是因为他从没有跟Alpha有任何亲密接触过，他的身体反应总是比别的omega还要激烈，omega在每次的发情期会有的身体上的劣势，也比别人还要明显！

综合来说，上条当麻这一趟的英雄救美之旅，绝对是非常不智的，说直白一点，这根本就是在找死，尤其是他即将对上的那个学园都市的一位-一方通行，一个强大又冷酷嗜杀的Alpha，怎么看，上条当麻都不觉得自己能够全身而退！

噢 ！不对！这些都不重要，现在的重点是：拯救御版妹、阻止实验继续进行。既然决定要做！上条当麻！这时候就不要退缩了！

此时，少年依旧跑得气喘吁吁的赶路着，但是原本因为疲累而朦胧的双眼，却迸射出更加坚毅的光芒！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

奔到派车场那边，上条当麻无比庆幸自己坚持要过来。因为如果自己没有过来，那躺在地上的御版妹，基本没救了！

他连忙冲到御版妹(10032)那将她扶了起来，「我是18万日圆一具的克隆人….你的行动….难以理解….」听到这句话，上条当麻无奈地笑笑。

无奈的笑，是因为他的确反驳不了御版妹的话。

无视自己的身体状况，在发情期的当天擅自外出，现在还要用这样的身体来战斗，…..这些可说是鲁莽到家的行动，不要说是御版妹难以理解，就连他自己都无法理解了。

可是，某些话该反驳的还是要反驳，「….标价什么的，这些都不重要！你只要知道，我现在就是为了救世界上独一无二的你，这样就够了！」

说完，他在御版妹(10032)无比惊讶的目光中，把他身上唯一的遮蔽物-校服衬衫的下襬，用力的扯下了一大块，然后绑在受伤很严重的右手臂上止血。

御版妹(10032)看着上条当麻左半边露出的一大半的腰腹，那小麦色的肌肤，还有少年那散发出的更为浓郁、诱人的信香，不禁眼神涣散了一下，身为学园都市第三位御版美琴的克隆体，虽然没能拥有完整的lv5的能力，但是Alpha的第二性别倒是完美继承到了，虽然信息素的强度没能像第三位那样的强大(毕竟lv5的实力摆在那)，但至少御版妹们也算是个强力的Alpha了。

而现在碰到了一个已经开始发 情的omega，而且面前还是一个自己可能有好感的少年，这实在太考验自己的忍受力了！

…….身体….就快要脱离自己的掌控了….好热….好想咬….下面….开始变的烫烫的、痛痛的…..

这时，御版妹(10032)像是突然触电了一样，赶紧缩起了自己的身子，这让已经伸出手要检查一下她的身体还有哪里有伤的上条当麻，有点尴尬，不过，这份尴尬也没有维持太久，一阵浓郁的铃兰花香伴随着强烈的威压，扑面而来。

「哟！晚上好啊！两位真是好兴致！」

直接受到强烈冲击的御版妹(10032)还有上条当麻，转向了声音的来源，只需要一眼，两人便开始不由自主地发颤着。

而面对这样强大无比的Alpha信息素，看见那银白发红眼的少年，上调当麻不禁苦笑了一下。

….还真是碰上了最糟糕的状况了….这下….在劫难逃了！

接下來 请各為移駕评论区

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

一方通行身为学园都市的第一位，是这次这个什么绝对能力者计划的参与者，但是说实在的，他后悔了。

不但实验内容跟他想象的差太多，而且长久的实验下来，除了让他恶心想吐外加发笑之外，就没有其他的好处，之前那个来游说他的混账，天花乱坠的猛吹实验有多好，多能增加自己的力量什么的，不好意思，完全感觉不到！

然而，他都打乏了，干脆在上一场放飞自我的直接自曝他的能力的操作方式还有特点，这个破实验却还是要继续打，到底有完没完？！

最让他窝火的是，这些被制造出来的人偶，还真的挺像人偶的啊！完全不反抗，像这样默默的接受自己的垃圾命运的人，真的令一方通行感到特别火大！

所以，今天这场实验，他打算按着自己的性子来一回，为了就是能够给那群混账科学家制造麻烦，这可比这个破实验本身还要有趣。

基于这样的心理，一方通行在重伤御版妹(10032)之后，便直接溜了去找咖啡喝，简而言之，他翘掉了这场实验，并且在脑中想象着那群鸟科学家气得跳脚的样子！

但他没想到，抱着好奇心回来一趟看看(顺便鞭尸？)，却赶上了这么有趣的事，真想不到一个未被标记的omega，居然会选择在发情的时候乱跑，还若无其事地靠近着alpha…..到底是这世界太疯狂，还是这个omega纯粹脑子有病？！

……..不过….挺诱人的！这个omega，玩起来应该很愉快！

脑补完对面站着的omega的各种姿势还有浪叫声，一方通行舔了舔唇，低声的笑了起来！

「一个omega，一个正在发情的omega，这么想要被操也没必要来这样的地方吧？！当然，你运气很好，这里的确有alpha能满足你，不过躺在地上的那个，基本上是不用指望了！」顿了一顿，刻意用淫邪的目光瞟了瞟上条当麻，「不如，你直接考虑我吧！」

听到这一系列下流的话，上条当麻气得满脸通红，不过该问的还是得问一下，他连忙向着那个可恶的少年回怼，「你一直都在做这种事？！昨天那个巷子里--」

至于少年那些垃圾话….算了！好心不跟他计较！….

「唉呀！你也有看到？！血液操作---新招式！效果挺不错的…」

「够了！我要打倒你！下三滥！！！！」

一方通行彻底被逗笑了，他上下打量着对面可爱的omega，目光到了对方左侧裸露的那片腰腹，便移不开自己的眼睛了，他不禁为了那一片美好景色感到口干舌燥。

一方通行再度舔了舔唇，他的打量，从一开始的戏谑，转变为渴望，他的目光，现在看起来就像是在考虑要从哪边下口一样，「下三滥？！对着我这个第一名的，你居然这样称呼？！」

上条当麻被一方通行那露骨且淫秽的目光，看的是满身不舒服，背后也开始冒起了冷汗，当然，若要严格分类的话，不舒服的其实是他的理智，他的身体…..其实算是舒服？！

他真的很不想承认，这副不争气的omega身体，在听到对方的那些污言秽语，居然感到兴奋；他更不想承认的是，他的身体对于一方通行先前的那个污辱人的「提案」，居然表示100%的同意！

这到底还有没有天理？！

上条当麻不禁怀疑起自己，是不是天生就有什么不可告人的倾向，不然照道理来说，听到一方通行的那些垃圾话，他应该要火冒三丈，恨不得立刻把对方拖过来胖揍一顿才对啊！

身体激烈的反应，也连带的影响着他的理智。

……直到现在….上条当麻脑海里还会响起「不如就真的雌伏于他吧！」这样的想法….毕竟….一方通行其实算是个挺迷人的alpha….而且好强大….好想要….

不！你什么都不想要！振作一点啊！！！

上条当麻连忙的摇了摇头，企图想将这可怕的想法甩出，看到一方通行笑的更加欢快，他决定冒险冲出去！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

接下来就是一段惊险刺激的打斗，对于上条当麻来说是这样的，由于第二性别的劣势，他必须要打起12万分的精神，若不这么做，现在的他可能连站起来都会成了问题。

另外就是，他是个毫无超能力的LV0，唯一能仰仗的无非就是自己的右手跟拳头了。

简而言之，近身战是自己有利的领域，也是对上第一位唯一的一个取胜方式了，而对此，上条当麻主动的冲了上去，他要先做一下试探，才能做出有利判断！

对于一方通行来说，跟这个可爱omega打，则是像猫戏老鼠的有趣。

他拥有超强能力，而且还是个占尽先天优势的alpha，这些都让一方通行根本不知道怎么输，所以他全程唯一做的一件事，便是拆尽了周围的钢条、集货箱，然后砸向了omega的.....周围。

开玩笑！这家伙拥有的价值可跟那些可笑的人偶不一样，他还等着要好好的玩他呢！

就这样，这两人维持了好一阵子的你追我闪，你放水的打，我毫无压力的躲了好一阵子后，觉得场面太过单调的一方通行，又忍不住的想调戏上条当麻：「喂！我说你不但是omega还是无能力者？！那你可真是幸运，我的能力通常对无能力者反而比较没有影响呢！」

而上条当麻一反常态的搭话了：「无能力者又如何？！你就有比较强了？！一般只有下三滥才会用能力去欺负弱者吧？！」说完，还朝着对方冷笑了一下。

一方通行听到这样的话，直接原地爆炸。

他朝着这个不知死活的omega大吼：「你完蛋了！休想我会放过你！！！」

原本还打算让这omega毫发无伤的跟他交媾，现在，他非得要让对方受点苦了，以后看他还敢不敢嘴贱！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

而惹怒一方通行这个学园都市的第一位，可不是开玩笑的，他开始下狠手，而他认真的使用能力，便是让上条当麻躲避的更加惊险。

如果说前面他的攻击，纯粹只是想要限制住omega的行动好抓住他时，现在他可是抱定了非得让对方带伤的想法了。

反正，就算omega断了只手还是脚，照样可以标记他、愉快的操干他，把他变成自己的所有物！！

说起来这样其实更好，因为omega失去了行动力不就像是被剪了羽翅的小金丝雀一样，想逃也逃不了吗？！

分心想象着眼前的可爱omega未来将成为自己的禁脔，被禁锢在自己的身边，日日夜夜都陪伴着自己，一方通行就觉得心情特别舒畅，还很罕见的对着自己的未来充满期待。

只要与这个omega在一起的话……或许….是长久以来，一个人的生活实在太寂寞了吧？！

另外上条当麻这边，情形就比较狼狈了。

该死的一方通行像是被点了炸药一样，开始对他下了杀手，而LV5最强这个名号真是一点也不虚，什么『粉尘爆炸』说来就来，再不想想办法，上条当麻的小命就要被对面那个疯子给玩完了。

…..不要啊！这也太亏了吧！我都还没有找到与自己心意相通的alpha，与他做那快乐的事，享受他的疼爱….听土御门那家伙不停地吹，还没体验过就死岂不是太亏？！

幸好站在他对面的一方通行非常不在状况内，让上条当麻得以喘息，外加思考对策。

….办法有是有，但是要一招便定胜负，因为现在他的状况真的很不好！

一方通行站在不停喘息的上条当麻的对面，背后衬着火海，这使得他看起来更为邪魅，也更让人感到颤栗。

「哎呀！看看你这狼狈样！omega就应该安分守己的躺在床上取悦alpha，而你却蠢到要与我作对！怎么样，我对你很仁慈，你看是要被我拆下右手还是左手…..还是我？！」

在上条当麻惊愕的目光中，一方通行笑得更加『温柔』，「如果你愿意脱光，爬到我面前来求我操你，之前的事我都不跟你计较了，怎么样，我很善良吧？！」

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

上条当麻低着头背靠铁门，不发一语，喘息声到是变得更加大声了。

这时，空气中弥漫着的苹果味信息素，更加的浓郁，更加的勾动人心，就连漫天大火所散发出来的焦味，也无法阻止一方通行被硬生生勾起的热情！

就在他开始考虑，干脆主动一点去找乐子的时候，上条当麻这时抬起头，眼神迷离的看向他，这眼神，这omega终究是屈服于情欲了是吧？！

瞧瞧这副骚样，只要是alpha估计都会当场硬爆，若不是他很确定这个omega的味道相当干净，从没被alpha咬过还有干过，光是这勾人眼神，他一定会以为对方是个出来卖的娼妓！

这时，上条当麻轻笑了起来，在一方通行惊讶的目光中，褪下了他那件只遮一半的校服，「…..哈！哈啊！我走不动….要的话过来....哈哈啊！....」

…..快点过来吧！有你好受的！

他的右拳紧紧握着，状似在忍受发情的痛苦，只有上条当麻知道，这个拳头蕴含着的是一击必杀的觉悟，而左手，则是悄悄的伸进裤子口袋中握紧某项东西。

看着眼前这幅美景，一方通行彻底被燃起欲火了，他从不知道自己能被一个omega撩拨至此，明明对这种事没兴趣的，怎么就到这边....

他现在感觉自己就是活脱脱的一只狗，看到心仪的母狗已经不知天南地北了，如果现在问他1+1等于几，他一定会回答3！

「不错啊！真不错！你这omega，真是有趣至极！」说完，便冲了过去！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

『碰！』一声，是人体落地的声响，一方通行上一秒还沉浸在得手的喜悦，下一秒便被突如其来的疼痛还有倒地给弄懵了。

一方通行呆呆地看着站起的上条当麻，对方哪还有刚刚的献媚样，而察觉到他的目光，上条当麻则是一脸不屑地看向他，「想上我？！你简直在做白日梦！」

说完，他顺手将左手上的小空瓶丢了出去，如果一方通行没看错的话，那是omega的抑制剂！

…….操！诱敌策略！太阴险了吧！

然而这还没完，在一方通行还没吐槽完，看似天使的omega，竟然也这么黑时，上条当麻接下来又有惊人之举，只见他掏出手铐，然后，直接骑在alpha身上，似笑非笑的瞪着他。

而一方通行自然不甘示弱，虽然脸上鼻血还没擦，但是第一位依旧要调戏上条当麻，「想在我的上面喘就说一声，我喜欢这个姿势！」

说完，还色情的用了自己的勃发，刻意的顶了两下omega的屁股。

上条当麻一点也不想理他，直接粗鲁的拽过了他的两手，上手铐，「你被逮捕了！」说完，慢条斯理的抽出一个风纪委员臂章戴上。

……嗯！前阵子去风纪委员那做义工，还好这些还没还。

「有趣！我犯了什么罪？那实验，可是上层默许的！」

「你犯了性骚扰omega的重罪，还要追加一条强奸未遂！」说完，在对方不可置信的眼神下，上条当麻还用了手机当场拍了一方通行的裤裆，当作证据。

另外，他更高冷的走去拿了原先那件衬衫，穿上并指着撕裂处，「另外，这个是你撕的！」非常光明正大的嫁祸他人！

一方通行：「.........................」

去他的强奸！该死的衬衫！可以的话，他倒是很想坐实了强奸的罪名，也想亲手撕碎那衬衫…………

问题是，你他妈到是给我机会啊！！！！！！

…………………………………………………………………………..待续


End file.
